


Tip Toes

by J93



Series: RWBY Fics: Pyrrha x Ruby [Milk & Cookies] [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Ruby walks Pyrrha home after their first date.





	Tip Toes

Two teenage girls walked up the steps of the front porch of the Nikos Mansion.  
  
Pyrrha was tall and blissful of the evening's events. She had spent it at the cinema seeing the next Spruce Willis flick, then the nearby restaurant that served some of the best noodles in all of Vale and finally at Junior's for a quick show off on the dance floor. It was a little awkward but she was sure they both had fun. Not even the chill of autumn affected her in her orange t-shirt and blue shirt.  
  
Her coat was held by Ruby, the shorter woman, out of curtsey. She had no idea if chivalry exited in these types of relationships with the absence of a male involved but she shook her head and continued trekking upstairs. Nerves made the coat moist and she began to worry if she ruined a perfectly good coat and had to fork out a fortune to replace it (which she would do if that was the case).  
  
“Well, heeere we are.” Ruby announced after reaching the front door with Pyrrha by her side.  
  
“Here we are.” Pyrrha repeated with a blushing smile.  
  
“I hope I showed you a good time- _GREAT TIME_! Sorry! ARH!” Ruby shut her eyes and hit her forehead with both hands. Pyrrha put her hand to her mouth to stop herself from giggling as the shorter red head took a moment to take a breath and begin again. “'I hope you had a _great_ time', is what I meant to say.”  
  
“I understand what you fully intend to say.” Pyrrha emerald eyes looked at her in such ways it made Ruby's little heart do somersaults and her cheeks go bright red. “And yes I did have a great time. Thank you, Ruby.”  
  
“Right, well, err. I better be off or your parents would think I've kidnapped you or...something. C-can't have that, so... _bye_ ~!”  
  
“Are you forgetting something?” Pyraah' voice sang to Ruby's sharp ear, stopping her in her spot mid-sprint.  
  
Ruby looked back at the Amazonian and put her thumb under her chin to consider. “I don't think so.” Her finger tapped quizzically on her lips which made poor Pyrrha is led on to thinking Ruby had figured it out.  
  
“-EEP!” the shorter woman jumped and pulled Pyrrha's expensive coat from under her arms and rushed back over to throw it in her arms. “Here you go! I'm sorry I-I nearly ran off with your coat. Heh, your wonderful and expensive coat...”  
  
“Oh Ruby.” Pyrrha chuckled and shook her head with mirth. “That's not at all what I'm referring to.”  
  
“ _Not the coat?_ ” Ruby invertible panicked. “ _Then what could it possibly be?!_ ”  
  
Pyrrha placed her coat on a nearby outdoor hanger beside the door and strolled over to Ruby's smaller frame that continued to leak sweat from her brow and armpits.  
  
“What about goodnights kiss to end this most wonderful night?”  
  
Ruby froze. She has never kissed someone before. She's seen the films and imagined what it feels like. Her cheeks flared.  
  
“Tongue tied?” Pyrrha lowered to Ruby's height, her voice being low and husky. “How about I... help you with that problem?”  
  
Before Ruby could think it over, Pyrrha leaned forward into her small round face, pushing her lips forward, and, before Ruby knew it, Pyrrha had put the young Rose out of her misery and into ecstasy.  
  
It was brief and very sweet, just how they both liked it.  
  
“I better go inside.” Pyrrha said her voice low and hot against Ruby's. “Father will be waiting and Mother will want to know everything.” Pyrrha gave a short giggle. “I think it best if I leave one or two small details out.” She turned around and tucked her coat under her arms once again. After typing in the code, a bolt audible unlocked and the large vault-like door opened on its own.  
  
Pyrrha bit her bottom lip. “I'll see you tomorrow, Ruby.”  
  
Ruby watched Pyrrha go inside, closing the large vault-like door gently behind her. After a beat of silence and quick overlook of her surroundings she did an epic fist bump in the air along with a silent “Yes!”  
  
Ruby took one step forward and suddenly realised she was still on her toes.


End file.
